Electronic and communication devices, such as computers, personal digitals assistants, mobile phone, and televisions, have a display device for displaying contents to users. The display device of such electronic and communication devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) unit, a light emitting diode (LED) display unit, an organic LED display unit, a polymer LED display unit, a plasma display unit, and such.